A Rockin' New Years
by celestialwhisperer
Summary: Jace is a famous pop star performing at a concert New Year's Eve. Clary is just some girl at the venue who doesn't know any of Jace's songs. When she gets called up on stage to perform with Jace, what will happen? AU Clace multi chapter with some Sizzy as well as Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of New Years, I wrote this for you guys. Magnus's song "Bare Trees" is just something I whipped up and the song Jace sings is "Youth" by Foxes.**

" _Jace you're on in two minutes."_ A scratchy voice said from the earpiece in Jace's ear.

Jace tapped the talk button on the device and replied. "Thanks Maryse."

Jace felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find his manager and best friend, Alec, scowling at him. "Jace you were supposed to be with Isabelle ready to be onstage ten minutes ago! It's the New Year's Eve BillBoard performance; you can't afford to miss this show!"

Jace had the grace to look apologetic. "Sorry Alec, I was just looking at the crowd."

Jace turned away from Alec and peered around a column that blocked his view from the crowd.

Magnus Bane, the number one pop singer of the year as well as Alec's boyfriend, was onstage singing his number one hit single, "Bare Trees."

 _I never knew,_

 _Never knew lovin' you was like lovin' winter,_

 _Until I looked in the mirror_

 _And saw a bare tree,_

 _A bare tree_

 _Lookin' back at me,_

 _Branches stripped of leaves_

 _A man stripped of liberties_

As Magnus bent down to touch a few of the fan's hands, he couldn't help but notice the crowd was mostly girls with obnoxious hair and tight dresses who's rich father's had bought their daughter's way into the crowd. All in all, it was the normal type of crowd to be expected at such performance.

One girl in particular caught Jace's eye; it was a girl with bright red hair that made her head look like it was on fire and eyes so deep and green they seemed to see right to his soul when their eyes met. She wore a denim jacket over a black shirt with the Batman logo on it and a dark green skirt.

" _Jace, where the hell are you? You and Isabelle go on in one minute!"_ Maryse's voice sounded terrifying even over an earpiece.

Jace rushed backstage to arrive a moment later next to his close friends Isabelle who was clad in a short red sparkly dress and red heels.

Magnus's voice boomed through the building. "It is my pleasure to introduce two artists whose single was almost as popular as mine on the charts, Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood!"

 **GUESS WHO HASN'T FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE A LINE BREAK IN WORD**

Clary watched as the man wearing a sparkly leather jumpsuit exited the stage, only to be replaced by a blonde guy wearing just an open black vest and jeans and a girl wearing all red. They bowed their heads before beginning to sing.

 _They didn't warn me  
When I was running wild  
The dragons breathing fire  
In the backyard at night_

 _We live in circles  
And it's so hard to breathe  
Maybe the same old fears  
What have we here?  
Don't bring me down  
With you_

 _Now I'm just chasing time  
With a thousand dreams I'm holding heavy  
And as we cross the line these fading beats have all been severed  
Don't tell me our youth is running out  
It's only just begun_

The duo stopped their singing and the background music faded.

The girl in all red spoke into her microphone. "As you all know, two fans of our choosing get to come up here and perform the rest of the song with us. Now if you want to get up here, make some noise!"

The girls in the crowd rushed to the edge of the stage screaming the blonde performer's name.

"Jace! Jace! Jace! Jace!"

 **NEW YEARS LINE BREAK**

Jace scanned the crowd for the girl he had spotted in the crowd earlier. He finally found her, trying to blend into crowd as much as she could. He grabbed the microphone from Isabelle's hand and spoke into it. "You! The girl with the red hair and the denim jacket!"

The girl scowled at him as all the girls in the crowd turned to glare at the red haired girl.

Isabelle snatched the microphone from Jace's hand and spoke into it as she pointed at a random guy in the crowd. "And I choose… you! The guy with the glasses and the Star Wars shirt!"

The two people were pulled up onto the stage from their respective spots in the audience.

"What's your name?" Isabelle asked the two.

"I'm Clary." The red head said at the same time as the guy said "I'm Simon."

"Alright Simon and Clary," Isabelle said into the microphone. "Let's sing!"

 **LINE BREAK COMING THROUGH**

 _Now I'm just chasing time  
With a thousand dreams I'm holding heavy  
And as we cross the line these fading beats have all been severed  
Don't tell me our youth is running out  
It's only just begun_

 _These fading beats  
These fading beats_

Clary smiled nervously as she mumbled the lyrics. To be honest, she had never even heard of the song being performed, so she just mouthed the words as discreetly as she could. Clary glanced to the side and saw that Simon was having the same issue.

 _These fading beats  
A thousand dreams  
These fading beats_

 _A thousand dreams  
It's only just begun_

As the song ended, Clary smiled in relief and clapped along with the rest of the audience.

"Thank you to Simon and Clary! They're going to follow us backstage for a special surprise! Happy New Year Hollywood!" Jace shouted as he exited the stage.

Backstage, Alec greeted the foursome with signed posters and tickets to Isabelle and Jace's show. Clary gratefully accepted the merchandise and mumbled a "be right back" before slipping outside into the alley behind the venue.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked her.

Clary snapped her eyes open to find that Jace had joined her in the alley.

Clary gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You seemed pretty lost onstage." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of your music so I didn't know the lyrics." Clary said, rubbing her arm nervously.

Jace shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I was so nervous the moment I stepped onstage all the lyrics left my mind."

Clary laughed. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! I hope you liked this special little thing I wrote for you!**

 **See you 2016 my stars,**

 **-celestialwhisperer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for part two of this two-shot! With this story, I'm doing a pretty good job of updating, if I do say so myself. *pats self on back* The feedback I have been getting for this story is off the charts! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much to me that you guys like this story!**

Clary looked at herself nervously in the mirror. For Isabelle and Jace's performance, she had decided to wear a white and green varsity jacket over a grey t-shirt and skinny jeans. She smiled at her reflection, thinking of the conversation she had with Jace few weeks ago in the alley.

"' _Twisted Dreams'? 'Made Of Sass And Gold'? 'Have A Little Faith'?" Jace asked._

 _Clary shook her head. "Sorry, I've never heard of any of your songs. But for what it's worth, they seem pretty good."_

 _Jace laughed. "Here, let's swap phones real quick." He said, taking his phone out of his back pocket._

 _Clary raised her eyebrows. "Why?"_

 _Seeing her confused face, he laughed again. "So I can give you my number so I can text you the songs. You have to listen to them by the time come to you me and Isabelle's next concert."_

 _Clary crossed her arms. "Who said I was coming?"_

By the end of the night, Jace had convinced her to come.

Clary picked up her phone from where it was on her bed and scrolled through the texts that she and Jace had sent to each other. Most of his texts to her were copies of his songs and texts that urged her to listen to them, while most of her texts to him where about how she couldn't tell the difference between his songs and normal pop songs.

" _It's alternative electro-pop."_ He had explained to her when he had called her after she sent a text to him explaining the similarities between the two genres.

" _Yeah, whatever. It still sounds exactly like mainstream pop." Clary said, rolling her eyes. She heard him chuckle._

" _You're still coming to Saturday night's performance, right?" he asked._

 _Clary smiled, even through Jace couldn't see her. "Of course I am. Someone has to explain to those innocent girls that your music is just like every other pop song."_

The redhead looked at herself in the mirror one more time before grabbing her keys and heading out for the performance.

 **STILL CAN'T FIGURE OUT LINE BREAKS**

"Oh my god Jace, stop figeting." Isabelle said as she leaned closer to the mirror in the dressing room and applied a thick layer of red lipstick to her lips.

"Sorry Isabelle." Jace said, running his hand through his hair, upsetting his stylist. "I just can't wait to get out there and see Clary, we've been texting since January-"

Isabelle's eyes widened. "You've been texting her?"

"Yeah I've called her once or twice too-"

Isabelle's eyes widened even more. "You've called her? Jace, what in the world?"

Jace averted his eyes and and mumbled something.

Isabelle cupped her hand around her ear and leaned closer to Jace, ignoring her stylist's cry of annoyance. "What was that? I didn't quite get it."

Jace glared at Isabelle before giving in. "I like her. More than I like a friend."

"Oooooooooh, Jace 'like likes' Clary!" Isabelle said in a sing-song voice.

Jace rolled his eyes. "What is this, middle school? Isabelle-" he was cut off when his phone began to vibrate, Clary's contact showing up on the screen. He quickly snatched the phone and found a corner in the dressing room where his conversation wouldn't be heard.

"Hey." He said, a smile spreading across his face against his will.

" _Hey."_ She replied. _"I'm in the stadium now. These tickets you guys gave me are unbelievable. I can literally touch the stage! Oh, and that Simon guy from New Years is here! He's really funny!"_

"What section are you sitting in?" he asked, ignoring Isabelle's kissy faces.

" _Uh, I think section B. No wait! It's A. Definitely A."_ she replied. _"Why?"_

Jace ignored her question. "I'll be there in two minutes." He hung up and grabbed the black jacket lying on the back of the stool he was previously sitting in.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked as she applied another layer of lipstick.

"Nowhere!" Jace replied as he burst out of the room and down the hallway.

 **JUST A LINE BREAK NO WORRIES**

Clary was talking to Simon when she felt someone tap on her on her shoulder. She turned around to be face to face with Jace.

"Ja-" she began to say but Jace silenced her by slapping his hand over her mouth and putting a finger to his lips as to say "shut up."

Clary nodded in understanding before removing Jace's hand from her mouth. She could see why Jace wanted to be discreet, there were fans everywhere.

Just as Clary was about to ask why he was there, she saw Simon walk up next to her. Sensing that he was about to greet Jace in a rather loud manner, she reached out to grab his arm and warn him not to, but it was too late.

"Hey Jace! Thanks so much for the tickets!" Simon all but whispered.

Clary watched as realization donned on the faces of fans in the vicinity that pop star Jace Herondale was amongst them.

"Jace!" squealed a nearby girl with blonde pigtails and a giant poster with the words "I love you Jace! Love, Maureen" on it.

Another girl grabbed her friend by the arm and pointed at Jace. "I told you he was hotter in person."

Soon the stadium was filled with whispers and exclamations of glee from the fans. Knowing that they would soon rush to him and demand his attention, Jace grabbed Clary's hand and began to run.

 **DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK**

Jace led Clary backstage and down the hallways like the back of his hand – this wasn't the first time performing in Madison Square Garden, he had been performing there since he was 16 years old.

They ran down a narrow hallway with Jace's fans only a few meters behind them before the duo took a sharp left turn. They paused for a moment as Jace jiggled the handle of a janitor's closet that Jace used to hide in to freak out Alec.

After a few moments, Jace huffed in annoyance and kicked the door open, ushering Clary inside and slammed the door closed behind them.

In his rush to escape, Jace failed to remember how incredibly _small_ the closet was, so Clary ended up pressed up against Jace like a flower in a book.

After a few moments, Clary looked up at Jace. "Do you think we're good?"

Jace gazed down at Clary, and shook his head.

Clary simply sighed and smiled. "So much for being discreet."

 **Yay! Part 2 is done! I've decided that this will be a multi chapter story because there is so much I plan on doing with these characters! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See you later my stars!**

 **-cw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow look, I'm actually writing. Get your cameras out, it's a rare celestious whispererous updating one of her stories! (also Judith Rumelt is Cassandra Clare's real name and you might need that info for this story)**

Jace tried to keep his expression impassive as he gazed down at Clary, trying very hard to ignore the fact that the entire front part of his body was pressed against the entire front part of hers.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "Sorry about this," he whispered to her.

She gave him a small smile. "It's no big deal. Besides, it's not every day you get stuck in a closet with superstar _Jace Herondale_!" she said, pretending to be starstruck.

The blonde laughed. "Lucky you."

A minute of comfortable silence passed before Jace spoke up. "Tell me something weird about yourself," he said softly.

Clary looked up at him and gave him a quizzical expression, to which he simply shrugged. "Just to pass the time." The redhead hummed as she thought to herself. After a moment, she answered. "My friend Judy and I have started writing this story about these people called 'Shadowhunters,' and they are…"

Jace tuned out the rest of Clary's words and decided to just stare at her face. He found the freckles that were splashed about her skin magical as if they were trying to mimic the constellations. Her green eyes lit up whenever she talked about a particularly happy thing, and her lips, oh god, her lips.

He absolutely adored her lips. To him, they were perfect and plump, and they were just begging to be kissed by him. He was tempted, oh so tempted, to just lean down in that very moment and kiss her. But he stopped himself from doing so, knowing that there was an entirely good chance of Clary rejecting him.

Jace was woken from his thoughts when he noticed that Clary was staring expectantly up at him.

"Sorry," he said with a blush. "Can you say that again?"

A small smile adorned Clary's lips. "I asked about your fans. Do you think they're gone?"

Jace nodded and opened the closet door slowly. He peeked his head out and looked both ways before fully stepping out. "Coast is clear," he announced.

Clary exited the closet behind him. "Good, it was a getting a little cramped in there."

The blonde turned to say something particularly snarky, but his earpiece buzzed. _"Jace!"_ Alec shouted from the other side of the line. _"We need you in your dressing room as soon as possible! Why do you always wander off like this?"_

The man being scorned sighed and pressed a button on his earpiece. "Alec, calm down," he said. "I'll be there in two minutes."

Jace turned back to Clary sand gave her a sheepish look. "I'm needed back in my dressing room."

The redhead gave him a half smile. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure Simon is having a hard time by himself out in the crowd."

The two laughed and grinned at each other awkwardly. After a few moments, Clary stepped toward Jace. She stood on the tips of her toes and reached her hands up to his shoulders so that she could kiss him on the cheek.

The kiss was chaste, and before Jace knew it, Clary was running off down the hallway.

 **LET'S PRETEND IT'S A LINE BREAK OK GUYS HERE WE GO**

As Jace stepped onstage, he couldn't help but feel giddy. Yes, performing always gave him an adrenaline rush, but this time, it was different. It was because a certain redhead was in the crowd and he couldn't wait for her to finally see what all the hype about them was about. She always acted nonplussed about to coming to the show, but Jace could see the smudges of excitement she left uncovered here and there.

Like he always did before a show, Jace extended his hand out to Isabelle, who was on the platform next to him. She placed her hand in his like Jace knew she would, and they both bowed their heads.

"Good luck." he whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Isabelle smirk. "Keep your luck," she whispered back. "I think you'll need it more than me."

 **OH LOOK A LINE BREAK**

Clary watched as Jace and Isabelle performed their last set onstage. The entire show had been a blur of pyrotechnics, laser beams, and flashy costumes. Isabelle had changed outfits between each song and it reminded Clary of when she went to go see a Katy Perry concert with her friend Tessa a few years ago. Her clothes ranged from a red Victorian gown to a black mermaid outfit.

At one point during a song, a part of the stage rose up (like Pride Rock in "The Lion King") and Isabelle threw glitter into the air, making the crowd go wild. During another song, Jace did a series of backflips that ended with him being suspended by a wire above the audience.

In many ways, it was like being at the circus.

Finally, their last song ended and Clary felt herself relax. She liked watching the two perform, but if she saw Jace do one more high-risk stunt she would have an actual heart attack.

Clary turned to Simon to make a remark about the show, but his eyes were set on something behind her. Clary turned in confusion and saw that Jace was walking offstage and towards them, a bright smile on his face.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed once he was in earshot. "You guys were great-"

She was cut off when Jace gently placed both hands on Clary's cheeks and pressed his mouth against hers, make her squeak before succumbing to the kiss.

The couple stayed like that for a while, pressed together like they were in the closet.

 **WOOOOOO LOOK AT ME WRITING BOOYAHHHH! So sadly, this was the last chapter of this fic, since it felt right just to make it a trific (is that the right term?). Thank you guys for being incredibly patient with me! Also, if you would like to be my beta please DM me because I severely need one!**

 **Love ya bunches,**

 **cw**


End file.
